Purrfect Love
by Mystic Kitten Mew
Summary: SEQUEL TO KISH’S KITTEN! Ever since Kisshu accidentally confessed his love to Ichigo, he’s gone missing from earth. Where did he disappear to, and will Ichigo ever see him again?


Purrfect Love

Summery: SEQUEL TO KISH'S KITTEN! Ever since Kisshu accidentally confessed his love to Ichigo, he's gone missing from earth. Where did he disappear to, and will Ichigo ever see him again?

Okay, this is to those that reviewed Kish's Kitten…

kitten hikari: Though it seemed a tad bit harsh, your criticism is acknowledged and I shall fix the name as soon as I can. And I just thought it was Japanese names cause it's _Tokyo_ Mew Mew, but I never have or will claim to know anything about the Japanese culture, the Chinese culture, or any other culture really cause it would most likely be a lie. 0.o

tokyogirl22: I shall change Chimera to Kirema. Sounds the same to me, but I'll fix it anyway. I just saw them being called Chimera Animals somewhere, I'm not sure where though… But I thank you for pointing this out to me.

And now to everyone else: I'm glad you all seemed to like it and here is your sequel.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and looked at her clock. It was 7:30 am. As she realized this, she quickly got up.

"I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late." She muttered as she quickly got dressed. It had been a week since she had become a cat and was "adopted" by Kisshu. The entire incident left her unsure about her feelings towards him and Masaya. She hadn't been her perky self lately, and everyone was noticing. Even Ryou was being nicer to her. It just didn't seem fair. Why did this have to happen to her? Ever since she had first met Kisshu, everything became more difficult for her. She sighed as she started to walk to work.

"Maybe I should've given Kisshu a chance. But what if it's too late?" She wondered out loud. She walked through the park slowly. She was late as it was, so she saw no use in rushing. She wasn't really watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry….Masaya!" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Hey, Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Masaya asked.

"I'm on my way to work." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to accompany you?" Masaya kindly offered.

"Yes, please, that would be nice!" Ichigo answered in a cheerful tone. They walked on the path side by side until a girl came up to them.

"Hello Masaya!" She happily greeted. She had blond hair and blue eyes and even Ichigo had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Oh, hello Sazi." Masaya replied timidly with a blush.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Sazi asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Oh, Ichigo? No, no. She's just my friend." Masaya replied with a light chuckle.

"Oh, okay then. Well, do you wanna meet me at the movies around nine?" Sazi asked.

"Sure thing!" Masaya replied in a joyous tone. The blond nodded and ran off. Ichigo couldn't believe what happened. Masaya didn't love her! She was just a friend! And from the looks of it, he had a crush on this Sazi girl! Tears filled Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Masaya asked in a not too concerned tone.

"I-I thought that…that you l-l-loved…me…" Ichigo cried. Masaya looked stunned.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you, Ichigo, but we could never be more than just friends. You're cool to hang out with, like a little sister or something, but I don't feel _that way_ about _you_." Masaya explained.

"You…you…you, BAKA!" Ichigo screamed as she took off running.

"Ichigo, wait! I'm sorry!" Masaya called after her, but it was no use and he didn't feel as if she was worth chasing after. Instead, he simply sighed and headed back to his house.

* * *

"Ichigo! You're late!" was the Mew Mew's welcome as she entered the café. Ichigo just looked up at them, and then went into the back room to change. She walked out of the back room and got to work. Everyone could tell something was wrong, but at the end of the day it was Lettuce who stated what was on everyone's minds,

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo looked up and saw everyone looking at her with concern.

"Masaya… he, he doesn't love me…" Ichigo explained earning a few gasps from her friends. Before anyone could say a thing, she ran. She continued running and running for a little over an hour before something, or rather _someone_, stopped her dead in her tracks. Standing on the dirt path, a bit ahead of her, was Kisshu. Her eyes grew wide with a fear she hadn't expected. It was only a week ago that she realized she loved Kisshu, but she hadn't seen him since.

"Kish?" Ichigo called out quietly. Kisshu remained still with his back turned to Ichigo. His shoulders moved up, then relaxed and Ichigo assumed he had sighed.

"This is how it has to be…" He muttered so quietly Ichigo almost didn't hear him. Suddenly, his hands jerked down to his sides and he summoned his Dragon Swords. Ichigo tried to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat. Kisshu leaped into the air and turned to face her, hovering in place. His usual, fanged grin was on his lips, but Ichigo could see a difference in his eyes.

"Oy, Baka, aren't you going to change into your Mew Mew form?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo looked up at him with fear in her eyes. As he adjusted his grip on his blades, the look in his eyes shifted and she realized he was dead serious.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METOMORPHO-SIS!" She called out as she transformed. What she hadn't counted on was the transformation taking so much out of her. She was already exhausted from so much running, and now she had to fight Kisshu. As she called upon her strawberry bell, she realized that if Kisshu was serious about this fight, she wouldn't win. Kisshu just hovered there, seeming to want her to make the first move. Seeing that she wasn't, he powered up his swords and shot a bolt of golden energy at her. Ichigo held out her strawberry bell and a protective shield came around her. The shield quickly dissolved, however, and Ichigo barely managed to doge the golden lightning. As she stood there, looking up at Kisshu, her vision started to blur. She slightly swayed on her feet as she struggled to remain conscious. Kisshu had a stunned look on his face and he lowered his swords.

"Kish…" Ichigo whispered as she collapsed. The last thing she heard before the world faded to black was the sound of Kisshu's swords hitting the ground. The alien swiftly flew down at her side.

"Ichigo…" he whispered and closed his eyes as he remembered why he was waiting there for her in the first place…

* * *

_Kisshu was sitting on his bed when Pai burst into the room._

"_What are you doing?" He asked coldly. Kisshu gave him no answer._

"_You CAN'T keep this up! She doesn't love you and never will. All you are doing is holding us back!" he added. Kisshu looked up at him with eyes full of anger._

"_How dare you-"Kisshu started but was abruptly cut off by Pai,_

"_No. How dare YOU. Every time we get a chance to destroy the Mew Mew, YOU ruin it. So now, here's your mission. Go down to Earth and find her and destroy her once and for all." Kisshu glared at Pai as he started to walk out. He then seemed to realize something and turned around. Pai's words left Kisshu frozen in shock,_

"_And if you don't, I'll let Deep Blue decide what to do with you…"

* * *

_

"Damn it." Kisshu cursed as he looked down at Ichigo. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the one he loved. He heard someone coming. He looked down to Ichigo again, and when he looked up, Ryou was standing there.

"Put her down." He commanded. Kisshu looked around nervously.

"NOW!" Ryou added causing Kisshu to flinch. He gently laid Ichigo down. As he did so, the cat Mew Mew started to regain consciousness.

"Kisshu?" She asked puzzled. The alien smirked.

"I couldn't do it, Kitten. I love you too much." He said calmly. His calm demeanor changed, however, when Taruto joined the scene. The young alien started to laugh.

"I knew you'd fail! So did Pai! That's why he sent me!" Taruto stated. He raised up his arms and vines wrapped around Ichigo, Kisshu, and Ryou. The three struggled to get free with no success. Taruto summoned his click-clacks and shot out a small bolt of electricity at Ichigo causing her to scream.

"No! Damn it! NO!" Kisshu yelled which only seemed to add to his partner's delight.

"It's time for you to die." He said and shot out a large voltage beam of electricity. The beam was blocked by a orange blob. Pudding jumped in front of Ichigo.

"You're being bad, Taru-Taru. Na no da." The young mew stated causing a look of shock to enter the alien's eyes.

"P-Pudding? How…" he started but then stopped himself. He flew down to Pudding how jumped up at him. As the two landed, they started wrestling on the ground. Kisshu noticed that one of his swords was close to Ryou.

"Oy." Kisshu said to get his attention. Ryoulooked up and Kisshu nodded towards his sword. The blond smiled as he reached out with his foot to the sword. He kicked up and it flew into Kisshu's awaiting hand. It didn't take long for Kisshu to break free. He rushed to Ichigo, freed her, then freed Ryou. He grabbed his other sword and looked towards Taruto and Pudding.

"Enough!" He yelled causing the two to stop. They looked up astonished to see the three free.

"You failed as well, Taruto. I'm sure that should help me in my judgment." Kisshu said. Taruto pouted at Kisshu before teleporting away.

"I'll be back, Kitten." Kisshu stated with a wink and teleported away as well.

* * *

Kisshu sat impatiently at the desk as he waited for Pai to come out with a verdict. He honestly didn't care what happened to him as long as Ichigo was safe. While that thought was in his mind, Pai came out from his meeting with Deep blue, followed by a disappointed looking Taruto.

"Considering that Taruto failed as well, you are not to be punished and we all have been told to do better." Pai stated. Kisshu smiled in victory.

"It seems as though your plan failed then." He said, still wearing a fang bared smirk.

"You got lucky this time, Kisshu. Next time may not be the same." Pai warned. Kisshu made no gesture or any sigh of acknowledgement To Pai's comment as he teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo lay awake in her bed. With her parents at an overnight stay with a relative, the house seemed too empty. It had been a rough day for her and she was exhausted, but she couldn't seem to sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes. It seemed that Kisshu still loved her, but where could she go now? Just as Ichigo was about to fall asleep, she heard a light tapping on the window. She got up and smiled as she saw Kisshu hovering there. She quickly got up and let him in. Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you, Ichigo, and nothing can ever change that." He whispered and Ichigo knew he meant it. She smiled, knowing for the first time just how good it felt to be truly loved. To Kisshu's surprise, Ichigo returned his embrace.

"I know, Kish. I can't believe I never saw it before. Masaya didn't even love me. He never did. And after that thing with me becoming a cat, I realized, I love you too." And with that said she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kisshu's lips. At first, the alien was too stunned to move, but he soon returned the kiss passionately. All the feelings they shared for each other was exchanged in that one kiss. As Ichigo pulled away, she was surrounded by a light and transformed into a cat.

"NO! Not again!" Ichigo screeched and Kisshu couldn't help but burst out laughing. All he had to do was kiss her again. He knew that, but he decided it would be better if he just watched Ichigo dance around her room in a panic for a while.

"Come here." Kisshu lightly commanded as he finally quit laughing. He gently kissed the cats lips and Ichigo turned back into herself. She smiled nervously with a deep blush on her face. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Kisshu accepting her secret identity. As for Kish, he had finally gotten what he wanted most. His kitten was in love with him and he promised himself he would do everything he could to keep things that way…

The End.

So, what did you think? Please let me know and review! ;)


End file.
